ΘΕΩΡΙΕΣ ΤΟΥ ΦΩΤΟΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 18 του 2016 Ήδη από τα χρόνια του Καρτέσιου (1637), ο οποίος ανέπτυξε την πρώτη κλασική θεωρία ότι το φως είναι κύματα που μεταδίδονται σε ένα υποθετικό μέσο, τον αιθέρα, ένα μεγάλο πλήθος πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων έδειξε ότι το φως πραγματικά διαδίδεται ως κύμα (Young 1804 ), έχοντας όμως μάζα και φορτία, αφού επηρεάζεται τόσο από τις μάζες των άστρων όσο και από κυκλικά ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα ή μαγνήτες. Την πρώτη περίπτωση την προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων (1704) με το σκεπτικό ότι το φως είναι σωματίδια με μάζα, που κινούνται στο απόλυτο κενό, με κυματικές ιδιότητες, όπως έδειξαν τα πειράματα των χρωμάτων. ("Introduction to concepts..science", page 386). Επίσης ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός επηρεάζονται εξ αποστάσεως από τον Ήλιο σύμφωνα με τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση, που καταγράφεται στον τρίτο νόμο του περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης. Και παρότι οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner το 1801, ο Faraday το 1845, αφού ανακάλυψε και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, αγνόησε ωστόσο τη σωματιδιακή φύση και παραβιάζοντας το νόμο της ακαριαίας δράσης από απόσταση έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα με τη μορφή του πεδίου. Δηλαδή οι ιδιότητες του υποθετικού αιθέρα αντικαταστάθηκαν από υποθετικές ιδιότητες του κενού. ' 'Έτσι ακολούθησε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική άκυρη θεωρία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) με το περίεργο σκεπτικό ότι το φως είναι ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία που μεταδίδονται στον αιθέρα. Τελικά νέα σημαντικά πειράματα όπως εκείνα των Michelson και Morley (1887) καθώς και του φαινομένου DOPPLER όχι μόνο απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα, αλλά και οδήγησαν και στην Κβαντική Φυσική του Planck (1900) με τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που ενίσχυσαν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός. Μάλιστα ο Planck το 1907 με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός επειδή έχουν ενέργεια Ε = hν τελικά έχουν και μάζα. (Physics4u-H καμπύλωση του φωτός). ' 'Ωστόσο, ο Αϊνστάιν αφού το 1905 υιοθέτησε μεν τα κβάντα αλλά τα προίκισε με τα πεδία του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, το 1913 δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck ( Planck's support Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτύξει την άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα όπου πρότεινε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα των φωτονίων αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου, χωρίς ωστόσο να αναφερθεί στις προβλέψεις του πρωτοπόρου της φυσικής, τον Νεύτωνα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). ' 'Έτσι ήταν επόμενο κατά τη διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα οι φυσικοί να βρίσκονται σε δίλημμα προκειμένου να επιλέξουν ανάμεσα στα πεδία του Maxwell και τα κβάντα του Planck. Πάντως η Κβαντική Φυσική οδήγησε στη μάζα του φωτονίου που δίδεται από τη σχέση m = hν/c2 καθώς αυτό το αποτέλεσμα το έγραψε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το έτος 1938. Συγκεκριμένα στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) εγκαταλείποντας την υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθετώντας τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." ' 'Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η σύγχυση εξαλείφεται κάτω από τη διπολική φύση των φωτονίων (που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics"(1993) που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης, όπου κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτός από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν αυξάνει την ενέργεια ηλεκτρονίου ΔΕ και η μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 αυξάνει την μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ΔΜ =ΔΕ/c2. Η ανακάλυψη αυτού του νόμου που αναβιώνει όλους τους φυσικούς νόμους εις βάρος θεωριών ακυρώνει και την περίφημη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) κανένα σώμα με τη σχετική κίνησή του σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή δεν μπορεί από μόνο του να αυξήσει τη μάζα του. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Η ΘΕΩΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΡΤΕΣΙΟΥ ΑΝΑΦΟΡΙΚΑ ΜΕ ΤΗΝ ΚΥΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΔΙΑΔΟΣΗ ΤΟΥΦΩΤΟΣ ΜΕΣΩ ΤΟΥ ΑΙΘΕΡΑ Είναι γεγονός πως τα ηχητικά κύματα για να διαδοθούν χρειάζονται ως μέσο διάδοσης την ατμόσφαιρα. Κατά συνέπεια έξω από την ατμόσφαιρα της Γης δεν μπορούν να υπάρξουν τα ηχητικά κύματα, ενώ τα κύματα του φωτός φτάνουν άνετα στη Γη από τα πιο μακρινά αστέρια του γαλαξία μας ταξιδεύοντας στο απόλυτο κενό. Μια απλή σύγκριση λοιπόν των κυμάτων του φωτός με τον ήχο οδήγησε από τα χρόνια του Καρτέσιου στο λαθεμένο συμπέρασμα ότι το φως έχει ως μέσο διάδοσης τον αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη. Ο Καρτέσιος στην εργασία του με τίτλο Optics (1637) αρχίζει υποστηρίζοντας με σθένος ότι η εκπομπή φωτός είναι όμοια με τη μετάδοση μηχανικών ταλαντώσεων που συνδέονται με κίνηση σε ένα μέσο (αιθέρα) ύστερα από διαταραχή. Με άλλα λόγια ο Καρτέσιος απέρριψε την παλαιά άποψη Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια. Η ΘΕΩΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ ΑΝΑΦΟΡΙΚΑ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΣΩΜΑΤΙΔΙΑΚΗ ΦΥΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΦΩΤΟΣ Επειδή εκείνα τα χρόνια υπήρχε μεγάλη δυσκολία ώστε η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός να συνδυασθεί με τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα, ο Νεύτων με πολύ μεγάλες δυσκολίες και ύστερα από την εξέταση μεγάλου πλήθους πειραμάτων κατάφερε να ξεφύγει από τη φιλοσοφική θεωρία αναφορικά με τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου για να προβλέψει ότι το φως είναι σωματίδια που ταξιδεύουν στο κενό και μάλιστα εξαιτίας της μάζας τους θα μπορούσαν να καμπυλώσουν όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο. Αυτή η πρόβλεψη της βαρυτικής ιδιότητας του φωτός τελικά επιβεβαιώθηκε από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner (1801) ύστερα από μια έκλειψη του Ηλίου. Επιπλέον από την ανάλυση των χρωμάτων του φωτός ο Νεύτων έκανε και μια δεύτερη πιο τολμηρή πρόβλεψη ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός κατά την κίνησή τους συμπεριφέρονται με κυματισμό κάτι που αποδείχθηκε πολύ αργότερα για το ηλεκτρόνιο που οδήγησε στις περίφημες κυματικές εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926) οι οποίες αποκάλυψαν τα μυστικά του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. Μια τρίτη τολμηρή πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα ήταν να σκεφθεί ότι τα σωματίδιά του δεν είναι σφαιρικά αλλά μακρόστενα. Προκειμένου ο Νεύτων να εξηγήσει το φαινόμενο της πόλωσης του φωτός, που ήταν άγνωστο στον Καρτέσιο, κατάλαβε ότι οι διαταραχές του υποθετικού αιθέρα δεν μπορούσαν να δώσουν την εξήγηση της πόλωσης. Στην εργασία του με τίτλο Opticks (1704) o Νεύτων λαμβάνοντας υπόψη και την εργασία του Δανού αστρονόμου (1676) ότι το φως δεν μεταδίδεται ακαριαία αλλά με ταχύτητα κοντά στη σημερινή τιμή c = 300000 Km/s θα γράψει ότι η πόλωση φανερώνει διαφορετικές ιδιότητες του φωτός ανάλογα με τις κάθετες διευθύνσεις ως προς την ταχύτητα της κίνησης. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η πολύ σπουδαία πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου το οποίο εξηγεί όχι μόνο τις βαρυτικές και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός αλλά και τις λεπτομέρειες του φαινομένου της συμβολής του φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο Άγγλος Thomas Young το 1804. Καθώς είναι γνωστό από τα πειράματα το φως από διαφορετικές πηγές δεν δίνει φαινόμενα συμβολής πριν περάσει από τη μικρή οπή, γιατί δεν μπορεί να εμφανίσει ένα πλήρες κύμα όπως τα ηχητικά κύματα στο μέσο διάδοσης. Εδώ τα διπολικά φωτόνια πριν από την οπή ως ανεξάρτητα σωματίδια καθώς έχουν σπιν προκαλούν βέβαια ταλάντωση στον εαυτό τους αλλά χωρίς να συνεργάζονται. Για να διευκρινίσουμε θα λέγαμε ότι σε ένα πλήρες κύμα όταν ο άξονας από ένα δίπολο είναι κάθετος στην ταχύτητα θα πρέπει ο άξονας από το επόμενο δίπολο να είναι παράλληλος στην ταχύτητα, κάτι που στην πραγματικότητα δεν συμβαίνει γιατί στον ίδιο χρόνο οι άξονες έχουν τυχαίες διευθύνσεις. Μόλις όμως τα δίπολα περάσουν από μια μικρή οπή όπως στο πείραμα του Young τότε εξαιτίας του συνωστισμού γίνεται μια καθυστέρηση ώστε να περάσουν άνετα από την οπή τα διπολικά φωτόνια όταν ο άξονάς τους είναι παράλληλος της ταχύτητας. Δηλαδή γίνεται μια τακτοποίηση που δίνει πλήρες κύμα ώστε να προκαλέσει το φαινόμενο της συμβολής. Η''' '''ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗ ΘΕΩΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ MAXWELL Παρότι τα πειράματα της πόλωσης του φωτός ενίσχυαν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, δυστυχώς την κυματική άποψη του Καρτέσιου μέσω του αιθέρα την ακολούθησε αμέσως μετά ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Huygens (1690) και πολύ αργότερα ο Άγγλος φυσικός Maxwell (1865). Ως γνωστό ακολουθώντας τη θεωρία του Huygens ο Maxwell ανέπτυξε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία με τις περίφημες εξισώσεις του οι οποίες τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι άκυρες. Παρότι το 1887 τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα και τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών French και Tesmann (1963) απέδειξαν τα λάθη των υποθέσεων του Maxwell, εντούτοις σήμερα οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell ταλαιπωρούν ακόμη τους φυσικούς με τη μορφή των άκυρων κινουμένων ηλεκτρομαγνητικών πεδίων ( Wrong Maxwell’s fields) . Ως γνωστό ο Maxwell υιοθέτησε τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Faraday ο οποίος ανακάλυψε πειραματικά ότι το φως εκτός από τις βαρυτικές εμφανίζει και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες. Καθώς όμως η βαρύτητα και οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δεν μπορούν να υπάρξουν χωρίς μάζες και φορτία, ο Faraday θα έπρεπε να λάβει σοβαρά υπόψη τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, Coulomb, και Ampere, και να μας προτείνει ότι το φως θα έπρεπε να αποτελείται από κινούμενα ηλεκτρικά δίπολα που έχουν μάζα ώστε να επηρεάζονται όχι μόνο μέσω της βαρύτητας αλλά και από τα φορτία των κυκλικών ρευμάτων. Αντίθετα ο Faraday για τη μελέτη της φύσης του φωτός δεν έλαβε καθόλου υπόψη τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες και εφαρμόζοντας την λαθεμένη ιδέα του πεδίου δεν έλαβε υπόψη ούτε και τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820). Και ενώ ο Neumann το 1845 απέδειξε ότι το ρεύμα της επαγωγής οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere, ο Maxwell το 1865 παρακάμπτοντας την παραπάνω απόδειξη και ακολουθώντας τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Faraday ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία ότι το φως δεν είναι σωματίδια αλλά υποθετικά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία που μεταδίδονται μέσα σε ένα υποθετικό αιθέρα με το λαθεμένο σκεπτικό ότι στην επαγωγή δεν εμφανίζονται μαγνητικές αλλά ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις. Και για να υπάρχει συμμετρία στις εξισώσεις υπέθεσε ακόμη ότι κατά τη φόρτιση ενός πυκνωτή παράγονται μαγνητικές δυνάμεις, γεγονός που απορρίφθηκε πειραματικά από τους Αμερικανούς φυσικούς French και Tessman. Γι αυτό δικαιολογημένα πολύ νωρίς (1887) ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε από το περίφημο πείραμα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley εις όφελος των σωματιδίων του Νεύτωνα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι την ίδια χρονιά ο Γερμανός φυσικός Hertz κατάφερε από εναλλασσόμενο ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα να δημιουργήσει κύματα με ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες αλλά με συχνότητα μικρότερη από εκείνη των φωτεινών κυμάτων. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τη θεωρία του Maxwell ενώ ο ίδιος ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που αποδεικνύει τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός. Η ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗ ΘΕΩΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ PLANCK Το 1900 ο Γερμανός φυσικός Max Planck ενίσχυσε ακόμη περισσότερο αυτή τη σωματιδιακή άποψη αποδεικνύοντας ότι η θεωρία του Maxwell δεν μπορεί να συμβιβαστεί με τα πακέτα ενέργειας Ε = hν. Τελικά το 1901 ο Kaufmann με πείραμα απέδειξε ότι όταν ένα ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά ενέργεια αυξάνεται όχι μόνο η ενέργειά του (ΔΕ) αλλά και η μάζα του (ΔΜ). Στο πείραμά του ο Kaufmann έδωσε λογική εξήγηση σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην ουσία ο Kaufmann εφάρμοσε την πολύ τολμηρή εισήγηση του J.J. Thomson (1881) ότι δηλαδή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια συνοδεύεται από ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η κβαντική θεωρία του Planck χρησιμοποιήθηκε τόσο στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όσο και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926) για να δώσει άριστα αποτελέσματα στην κατανόηση της δομής του ατόμου του υδρογόνου. TA KBANTA TOY ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΜΟΡΦΗ ΤΩΝ ΠΕΔΙΩΝ ΤΟΥ MAXWELL ΧΩΡΙΣ ΜΑΖΑ Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν θεωρώντας ότι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι μια παλαιά ιστορία το 1905 στις εργασίες του ακολούθησε όχι τους φυσικούς νόμους του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb, και του Ampere, αλλά την ήδη κλονισμένη θεωρία του Maxwell. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η αρνητική στάση του Αϊνστάιν απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης εξακολουθούσε να υπάρχει και σε πολύ μεταγενέστερα χρόνια. Λόγου χάρη το 1938 στο βιβλίο του Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (σελ.292) θα γράψει ότι η επιστήμη δεν είναι συλλογή νόμων αλλά θεωριών. Φυσικά μια τέτοια αρνητική στάση απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους στο τέλος της ζωής του προκάλεσε και τη μεγάλη του απογοήτευση γράφοντας ο ίδιος το 1954 στο φίλο του τον Besso τα παρακάτω απογοητευτικά λόγια για τη λαθεμένη θεωρία των πεδίων που τόσα χρόνια την υπερασπίζονταν με σθένος : “'Εγώ νομίζω ότι με μεγάλη πιθανότητα η φυσική δεν μπορεί να στηρίζεται στην ιδέα των πεδίων, δηλαδή πάνω σε συνεχείς δομές'”. Με βάση λοιπόν την υπόθεση ότι το φως είναι μόνο ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell και παρακάμπτοντας την ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J.J. Thomson που δικαιολογούσε το πείραμα του Kaufmann, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 δημοσίευσε την πρώτη του εργασία για το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο με το σκεπτικό ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτός (χωρίς μάζα) συντελεί μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου (ΔE). Δηλαδή, hν = ΔΕ. Επίσης και στο τρίτο του άρθρο ακολουθώντας την πρώτη εργασία του και κάτω από τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός (χωρίς μάζα) προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) διατυπώνοντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. (Invalidity of special relativity). Αυτή βέβαια η υπόθεση παραβιάζει εξόφθαλμα το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης διότι δεν υπάρχουν σωματίδια στη φύση που με την κίνησή τους να μπορούν να προσθέσουν μάζα στη μάζα τους αν δεν απορροφήσουν μάζα από άλλα σώματα όπως είναι τα φωτόνια. Πάντως και άλλα πειράματα που ενίσχυαν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός ανάγκασαν τον Lewis (1926) ώστε τα κβάντα του Αϊνστάιν να τα ονομάσει σωματίδια (φωτόνια). Αυτό το γεγονός της καθαρής σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτονίου μας το πληροφορεί ακόμη και ο Ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν σε ηλικία 59 ετών, όταν πια ως έμπειρος φυσικός διαπίστωσε ότι τα φωτόνια του Lewis έχουν μάζα όπως τα σωματίδια φωτός του Νεύτωνα. Παρότι το 1915 ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (Ιnvalid general relativity) απέδωσε την καμπύλωση των υποθετικών πακέτων ενέργειας (χωρίς μάζα) στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του κενού, ωστόσο στο βιβλίο του 1938 (σελ.224 και 225) αποφεύγοντας να επαναλάβει μια τέτοια περίεργη καμπύλωση του κενού και καταφεύγοντας τελικά στα πραγματικά σωματίδια του φωτός γράφει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” H ΔΙΠΟΛΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΦΩΤΟΝΙΟΥ (ΔΙΠΟΛΙΚΑ ΦΩΤΟΝΙΑ) Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια αντιφατική εξέλιξη των ιδεών της φυσικής και λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το πείραμα του French και Tessman οι οποίοι απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της θεωρίας του Maxwell, παρουσίασα το 1993 τη διπολική φύση του φωτός (Discovery of photon dipole nature) και τη μάζα του m= hν/c2 (Discovery of photon mass), αφού η μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι η μόνη υπεύθυνη για τη σωστή ερμηνεία όχι μόνο των πειραμάτων του Kaufmann αλλά και του φαινομένου Compton (1923) όπου η απορρόφηση της ακτινοβολία μεγάλης ενέργειας hν έχει τη δυνατότητα να αυξήσει σημαντικά όχι μόνο την ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και τη μάζα του (ΔΜ) σύμφωνα φυσικά με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης.(Photon-Matter Interaction). Δηλαδή η εξήγηση αυτών των πειραμάτων δεν έχει καμιά σχέση με τη σχετικότητα των κινήσεων η οποία αναγκαστικά αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της φυσικής. Σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα όταν οι δυνάμεις είναι συντηρητικές, όπως στην περίπτωση ενός εκκρεμούς που λειτουργεί με τη βαρύτητα της Γης, τότε κατά την κίνηση με ταχύτητα u η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα του Μο ,που αναφέρεται στον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, είναι αυτή που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (από δυναμική σε κινητική) διότι σύμφωνα με το μαθηματικό τύπο F = Mo(du/dt) του Euler (1750), ο οποίος εφάρμοσε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, θα έχουμε Fds = dW = Mo(du/dt)ds = Μοudu ή ολοκληρώνοντας FΔs = Δw = Mou2/2 Όμως όταν οι δυνάμεις δεν είναι συντηρητικές, όπως η περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του φωτός από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, τότε το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm= dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Βέβαια αυτή η λαθεμένη ιδέα οδηγεί και στο περίεργο γεγονός που όταν σε ένα εργαστήριο ένας παρατηρητής κινείται μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο θα πρέπει να μετράει μεταβολές μαζών σε όλα τα ακίνητα αντικείμενα που θα βρίσκονται μέσα στο εργαστήριο. Ως γνωστό τα πειράματα του Kaufmann και του Compton έδειξαν ότι η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου αυξάνεται από Μο (πριν την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ στην ταχύτητα u ως εξής Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Αυτή η πειραματική σχέση δείχνει ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο με την απορρόφηση της μάζας πολλών φωτονίων δεν θα μπορεί πια να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Δυστυχώς το παραπάνω πειραματικό αποτέλεσμα θεωρήθηκε σαν πρόβλεψη από τον Αϊνστάιν καθώς ο ίδιος χρησιμοποίησε το μαθηματικό τύπο του Lorentz για ένα αντικείμενο που κινείται σε ένα υποθετικό αιθέρα που απορρίφθηκε από τα πειράματα του Michelson. Γι αυτό και όταν ο Michelson το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν σχολίασε: “Εγώ λυπάμαι που το δικό μου πείραμα θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο για να οδηγήσει στην εκκόλαψη αυτού του τέρατος που λέγεται Ειδική Σχετικότητα.” Αν φυσικά στην παραπάνω εξίσωση χρησιμοποιήσουμε το διαφορικό λογισμό και εφαρμόσουμε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mu)/dt θα καταλήξουμε στην περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν, δηλαδή dW = dMc2 . Συνδυάζοντας λοιπόν αυτή την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου με την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 καταλήγουμε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ =c2 Και φυσικά επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν γνώριζε αυτό τον μηχανισμό της αλληλεπίδρασης ήταν επόμενο να καταλήξει στο παράλογο συμπέρασμα της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια που αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη η ενέργεια των φωτονίων από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση ηλεκτρονίου-ποζιτρονίου αποδόθηκε στο έλλειμμα της μάζας τους και αγνοήθηκε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης, ενώ είναι γνωστό σε όλους τους φυσικούς ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου στο μοντέλο του Bohr προέρχεται από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου. Όμως παρότι για αυτή την λαθεμένη ερμηνεία ο Αϊνστάιν κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ (1921), όπως έδειξα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της θεμελιώδους φυσικής (1993), επειδή το φως αποτελείται από διπολικά φωτόνια που έχουν φορτία και μάζα m = hν/c2 ( όπως άλλωστε το ομολόγησε πολύ αργότερα και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν), το φως συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του (ΔΜ), ώστε η απορρόφηση του φωτός να συμφωνεί με τους δυο βασικούς νόμους αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και ύλης, που δίδαξαν οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι Ηράκλειτος και Δημόκριτος αντίστοιχα.(Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Αυτός λοιπόν ο ηλεκτρομαγνητικός μηχανισμός απορρόφησης του φωτός με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της “Αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου- Ύλης. Τελικά οι τόσο κομψές εξισώσεις του Maxwell με άψογες μαθηματικές σχέσεις κάτω από τη διπολική φύση του φωτονίου αποδείχθηκε ότι στηρίζονται σε σαθρά θεμέλια. Σήμερα πολλοί ακόμη φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν είναι ο πρώτος που προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση του φωτός από τον Ήλιο και αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή δεν μνημόνευσε τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του Νεύτωνα όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο κινείται κάθετα στη βαρυτική δύναμη συμπεριφέρεται ακριβώς όπως και άλλα σώματα και λειτουργεί στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με αδρανειακή μάζα mo = hν/c2. Έτσι εμφανίζεται μια επιτάχυνση κάθετη προς την ταχύτητα c όπως το ομολογεί και ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938. Όμως όταν η ταχύτητα c είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο έχει πάντοτε σταθερή ταχύτητα © αυτή δεν θα μεταβληθεί. Κατά συνέπεια θα μεταβληθεί μόνο η μάζα του σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = cdm/dt Και αυτή η σχέση μας δίνει την παρακάτω ενέργεια Fgds = dW = hdν = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα βαρύτητας είναι ίδιο με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων, κάτι που δεν κατάφερε να το πετύχει ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή πίστευε στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell. (Discovery of unified forces). Εδώ παρατηρούμε όχι μόνο μεταβολή της συχνότητας ( Correct gravitational redshift) αλλά και μεταβολή μάζα λόγω βαρύτητας, που συνοδεύεται και από μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, αφού θα πρέπει η επιτάχυνση λόγω βαρυτικής δύναμης να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν προσπάθησε να προσεγγίσει αυτό το φαινόμενο κάτω από τα κβάντα του (χωρίς μάζα) χρησιμοποιώντας όμως το φαινόμενο Doppler της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και όχι της θεωρίας του. Category:Fundamental physics concepts